I've Taken His Place
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: *Also On my Quotev Account* He died, her Nii-san did. Now she plays the game for him, planning on Revenge. Who knew if you slipped on the Nervegear of a former player, you could replace them? *Oc Story*
1. Prolog

_**Prolog: The Past**_

* * *

"Brother, are you really going to stand in line that long?" The boy placed his spoon down. The two were at dinner together, a treat the boy decided his little sister deserved.

"Yeah," He whispered as he went back to his food, "I'm excited to play it. It's been forever since I played a MMO," It was true. Back when he was in middle school, the boy had taken up video games and online games. Now he wanted to try Sword Art Online.

"I wish you good luck!" He was surprised. His little sister wasn't a big fan of video games. They use to joke about that being the end to him. He picked up his spoon again. When he entered high school two years ago, at age fourteen, he had stopped playing games in an attempt to make friends. He had made a couple, but they weren't gamers either. No one supported his love for games. For some reason, Sword Art Online had caught his attention. He knew he wanted to play it right away. The game was coming out in two days. He had to get it and the gear to play it. He smiled and played for their meal. Then they left to go home.

* * *

The next two days went by quickly and during both of those days, she felt like it was a bad idea for him to play. Before she could say anything, he was out the door to go wait in line. She sat in the doorway all day, waiting for her brother to come home. She was worried about him. Her parents thought she was crazy to wait for him to come home. They didn't really care about their children, that's why the oldest one left home at age twenty. She decided she would close her eyes for one second. She was getting really sleepy. In the end, she ended up asleep.

* * *

"Hey sis!" He whispered to her when he got home. The fourteen year old was laying in his way. With a smile, he placed his boxes down and picked her up. Even if they were two years apart, she was still really light. He watched her sleep as he made his way to her bedroom. He could wait to play his new game, just a bit longer. He placed her in bed and then covered her up. He attempted to leave, but in her sleep, she had grabbed his arm. He smiled and pulled up a chair. Then he sat down and took her hand. He fell asleep next to her.

* * *

When he woke up, he ran straight for the boxes in the front of the home. He was excited to get into the game. He hoped he didn't miss much. He took the boxes and ran into his room. Then he got everything ready. It took him a bit to ready the gear. He was so excited that he didn't read the manual. If he had read it, it might have kept him alive.

* * *

When his sister awoke, she felt really happy for some reason. She looked around slowly and then gasped when she noticed that she was in her bedroom. She guessed that her brother had brought her to bed. With a yawn, she got out of bed, not knowing that today would be the day her brother would be forgotten. She made pancakes for her whole family and served them. Her parents took their helpings into the living room, so she ate alone. She could hear the TV from the living room. She paid no attention to it until she heard the name of the game her brother was playing. She got up, knocking over her drink she had poured and then went to the living room. She watched the TV from the doorway, taking every word in.

_"No one knows how to return the victims. Everyone who can be on the case is on it. If you daughter or son is playing it, doctors recommend transferring them to hospitals,"_

Her eyes widened and she ran into the kitchen, picking up the phone. She called the nearest hospital.

"Yes, my brother is playing Sword Art Online," She nodded, "Iris Lovada," She told the person on the phone, "Yes ma'ma," She hung the phone up, hoping that the ambulance would come in soon.

* * *

She slept in his hospital room every day. The only time she wasn't in his room was during school. She had a lot of work to do. She found her mind on her brother every second. Others were being affected by the game; even some of the students were absent because of the game. The world was becoming depressing. She hated that game now with every bit of hate she had. She would find herself writing Sword Art Online for test answers. Her teachers were getting worried.

* * *

One morning she woke up to the doctors around his bed. With panic, she jumped up and ran over. The lines on his screen were different that morning. The doctors let her though.

"I'm sorry Miss." One told her, "There's nothing we can do for him now. Your brother is dead," Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees. He couldn't be dead, her older brother, her Nii-san. Her tears covered the ground. She took his hand in hers, hoping to fill its normal heat. It was official, he was dead. She allowed them to take his Nervegear off and take him away. She swore that she would get revenge for him, even if it meant entering the game in his place.

* * *

**This is one of the things I'm posting on two sites. One here and on Quotev. I do not own Sword Art Online.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**One**_

* * *

_2240 –Beep! - 2241_

He turned from his computer screen to get another piece of pizza. He sighed as he started to eat it. It was boring when he was offline. The computer beeped again. Another player dead, he wasn't really surprised. So many had died so far and so many still lived. They weren't even really far into the game; it had only been a month since he launched it. He turned back around to see that the count was now at 2250. The computer beeped again and a name disappeared off the list. He frowned.

**Lance Lovada _WhichHunter**

That boy had so much potential too. His screen went black and his computer starting making weird noises. What was going on, he wondered. When the screen went back to normal, his eyes widened; the name he had been looking at had been replaced and the death count had gone down by one.

**Iris Lovada_SkyBlueBirdJayRobin1234**

This was getting way to weird. That name had not been in the system a couple minutes ago. He clicked on the name to see who the person was. The cool thing about his computer was that he could see who was doing what. When he clicked on the name, he saw someone running on floor 5. She looked a lot like WhichHunter, he would know. He would watch that boy for a while in the mornings to see if he was a threat. He couldn't tell what was happening. He stood up, turned off his computer, and then picked up his Nervegear. He would have to get rid of her soon. No one could know he had a flaw in the system. He placed the Nervegear on, turned it on, and then lied down. He was ready to command his troops again.

"Link Start,"

* * *

"I just need to check to see if you're on my list," She told him. The boy nodded as she went to check her friend list. He went to check his. She looked at the list, surprised. A user was on her list, one she didn't know. She scrolled down and found the user who was standing in front of her.

"Got it," She told him, "Welcome to the guild!" He smiled at her, thankful.

"Thanks!" He told her as he ran off, "I'll be sure to do my best!"

"You better!" She called. Then she turned back to her friends list. She scrolled up and found the name. She clicked on it and read the info, "It's almost the same," She muttered. She continued to read. Then she closed out and ran back into town. She had to talk to her leader. She had to know.

* * *

It had taken her a bit to figure out how to level up. After doing so, she had quickly got the hang of it. Eventually, she decided she would have to find a town. She needed items, rest, and food. She stretched and picked up her sword. Then she headed for the nearest town.

* * *

"Geh!" The girl fell to the ground. She glared at the person who stood above her. Everyone gathered around the two as she stood up. A boy ran up to them, but two other boys stopped him.

"Yuri!" He called as she stared down the man. She didn't respond as she stepped back. A screen popped up in front of her. She read it and then looked at the guy who had pushed her down. He had one in front of him as well. She pressed the symbol for yes and then pulled out her bow and an arrow. She aimed as the countdown started. He had taken out his bow as well and was aiming at her. She just hoped she was better than him. As soon as the countdown ended, he shot. She closed her eyes and did the same. As soon as she felt it hit her ear. She opened her eyes to see that his had barely nicked her ear. She had gotten hers in his arm. His two buddies ran over as he fell to his knees, "Yuri!" She turned and smiled as the boy who tried to run to her earlier had run up. He hugged her quickly and checked her ear, "That was stupid," He told her as he noticed that she barely got hurt. She frowned as he smirked, "But extremely wicked!" The two high-fived.

"I'm not the best archer of our guild for nothing!" She said with a smile.

"Let's head back!" She nodded as the two walked into town, not knowing that a man with great power had been watching them the whole time, seeing if they were really the ones that he needed to watch out for.

* * *

Iris had finally reached a town. She drastically sat in a seat at a restaurant. It seemed like a popular restaurant. She had heard the food was cheap and after looking at the menu, she realized that it was. After ordering and obtaining her food, she ate slowly. She wondered when it would be safe to take her hood off. She didn't want anyone to realize that she had not been an original player. One group was being extremely loud and cheerful. She didn't understand why people could be so cheerful. A boy and a girl walked in, talking about some duel the girl had just been in. Iris didn't even care, but duels were something she would want to attempt. The girl's ear was red and white at the end and Iris knew that was abnormal. She had a bow on her back with some arrows. Iris decided she was an archer. The two sat in empty chairs with the loud group. Suddenly, Iris felt lonely. She went back to her food. As she went to eat, the door was slammed open. Everyone went silent as a group of people wearing red and white. A girl stood in the front and Iris could tell she was the leader. She walked in and noticed Iris. Iris ducked her head down and pretended not to notice the group. Everyone was talking again when the girl walked up and started to speak.

"Is this seat taken?" Iris looked up to see the girl standing behind a chair. She shook her head and went back to her food. The girl sat down and the rest of the people she brought with her sat at a different, bigger table, "So," The girl started as Iris finished her food. She said nothing to the girl as the girl held her hand out, "I am Asuna," She said firmly. Iris looked up and shook her hand.

"Blue Jay," She quietly responded, realizing that she had basically given up the name Iris.

"Well Blue Jay," Asuna said as the two stopped shaking hands, "I have to ask you something," Blue Jay said nothing as she waited for Asuna's question, "How did you beat the system?" Her eyes widened as she looked at Asuna.

"Beat the system?" She asked with a frown, "What do you mean?" She tried to act innocent, but she knew that Asuna knew.

"You know what I mean," She plainly said as she ordered water. Blue Jay got up.

"It's none of your business," Asuna frowned.

"We could be your greatest partners,"

"I don't need partners that I don't know," Blue Jay noticed that Asuna was sadly smiling.

"You remind me so much of Kirito," Blue Jay didn't even ask who that was. She just left the restaurant, leaving her payment on the table.

* * *

Yuri and her guild where still at the restaurant. She had heard some of the conversation the two had. The parts she had overheard confused her. What did the orange hair girl mean when she said 'Beat the system'? She started to think about it, nothing coming to her mind.

"Yuri!" She was brought out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Her guild member looked at her, "Focus here! We were talking about our next mission!" Yuri frowned. She was sure that they were going to fight the boss soon, since that was their last set plan.

"I thought we were helping with the boss fight,"

"That's right!" Her guild mates remembered, "Never mind then!" Yuri sighed. They just had to be stupid at times didn't they? She continued to talk to her friends, thinking about getting back home.

* * *

**BlueJay's brother's username came from my obsession with ****_Witch Hunter_****. So excited for the next volume!~ Why don't I have any money? D:**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Two**_

* * *

Blue Jay couldn't help but hate guilds. The people in guilds just got themselves attached to people and then the person their attached to dies. That's what she hated about this game. She tried her best to avoid  
guilds, but she found herself in a small guild. The guild was seven people big, including Blue Jay herself. By then she was level thirty, the level everyone else was near. She had seen a couple on level forty, but only about four or five. She was glad that she wasn't power hungry. Today was the day she would officially meet the guild leader. The six of them sat in the restaurant they were meeting in and spoke to each other. Blue Jay was a bit nervous. What if she got them killed? A woman, who looked about twenty, walked up. There was one thing that Blue Jay noticed right away. On her wrist was a weird symbol.

"Welcome my guild!" She said with a smile as she took the empty seat next to Blue Jay. She didn't stop smiling even when she ordered her meal, "Now, we have a couple new members," She opened her menu, "It looks like our new members are Blue Jay and Electric Cross!" The guild leader smiled at the two. She held out a hand to each of them, "I'm FairyTailLove," She said as she introduced herself.

"Electric Cross," The boy who sat across from Blue Jay said as he shook her hand. The whole group glanced at Blue Jay. She slightly blushed.

"Blue Jay. I don't really shake hands," FairyTailLove nodded as she took her hands back.

"Well Blue and Electric, you can call me Fairy for short," Blue Jay didn't bother correcting her. Nor did Electric Cross; he seemed to be the type of guy to do anything someone asked. After Fairy finished her meal, she got up, "Let's go guys! I have our first mission!"

* * *

He frowned as he glanced at his newly healed arm; dang that stupid archer. He sighed as he knelled down to tie his shoes.

"Hurting still, Erik?" He finished tying his shoe laces and then stood straight up. He looked at his only friend.

"Kind of, it's suppose to hurt, Gale," He responded. Gale sighed as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Erik glared at him. Gale moved his hand.

"I know that!" He responded, "I have no idea how you thought you could handle the best archer WolfPack has to offer," Erik didn't say anything as he made sure he had some arrows with him, "I mean, come on! It was really stupid,"

"If you thought it was so stupid, then why did you let me do it?" Gale shrugged.

"You need to learn your lesson once in a while," Erik rolled his eyes.

"What a great friend you are,"

"And what a great attitude you have!" He rolled his eyes again in response.

"Let's just go. We're suppose to get rid of the guild Fairy Tail," Gale nodded as he drew his sword. He ran his hand carefully down the blade.

"Or just separate them for the Laughing Coffins," Erik groaned.

"Don't remind me of those idiots," Gale laughed as he placed his sword up.

"You know I love reminding you!" Erik smirked as he placed his quiver back on his back.

"I know it,"

* * *

Blue Jay shivered as she and the rest of the guild walked down the dungeon hall. The one Fairy had chosen was a bit maze like. For the past twenty minutes, she had felt like someone was watching them. She hadn't said anything, since no one else seemed worried. As Fairy stopped, sounds of footsteps sounded behind them. Blue Jay automatically turned around. A group stood behind them, making no holes for them to escape. She glanced at Fairy to see that the leader was frowning.

"Who are you?" She asked. One stepped forward and Electric Cross's voice came from nowhere.

"They're behind us as well," Fear filled Blue Jay as Fairy nodded.

"Fury," Blue Jay looked forward again, "We are the PK group Fury. None of you will survive to remember though," Now Blue Jay could see the red above most of their heads. Two boys in the group were the only ones still green.

"Well, what do you want?" Fairy asked as the group drew their weapons. Her guild did the same.

"To get rid of your group, of course," Fairy frowned.

"Try us," She backed up a step, "We're not as bad as you think," Blue Jay frowned. She was challenging these Player Killers? Why would Fairy do that? "Fairy Tail, get ready to fight!" Blue Jay closed her eyes, imaging a hammer instead of her sword. She opened her eyes and smirked. Some of the other players looked at her, shocked.

"Who's first?" She asked with a smirk. One yelled a battle cry and then ran forward. The seven members of Fairy Tail glanced at each other before running into battle. The battle was a bit scary to Blue Jay. She was afraid she would lose her guild so quickly. She swung her hammer at a few enemies, knocking most of them out. Her hammer glowed and seconds later she was locking blades with another enemy.

"Electric!" A voice called out. Blue Jay quickly defeated her enemy, "Watch out!" She ran toward Electric's direction and blocked the guy who was about to attack him from behind.

"I got it," Blue Jay told him, "Focus," Electric nodded and Blue Jay returned to her fight. She quickly defeated him and looked around. Not many enemies remained. They were good; that must be why Fairy challenged them.

"Blue!" She turned around and blocked an iffy attack. The boy she was fighting now looked tired. He was one of the only green members of Fury. She frowned.

"Why would you want to be like them?" She asked him. He frowned at her as she quickly moved her sword under his and knocked it out of his hand. His sword went flying back as Blue Jay held her sword to his neck, "You're green. Why would you want to be red?"

"Fall back!" He kicked her in the ankle, making her fall onto her butt. She frowned as she sat up and watched him run away.

* * *

**Erik and Yuri belong to one of Maka-san's admins!~ :3**


End file.
